fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Toonopolis
Toonopilis '''is a 24-hour cable and satellite television network airing motion picture animation, feature length animated films, computer graphics animation (CG) and Japanese anime. As a fully-funded network, it is operated by ABN Animation Studios and ABN Digital Entertainment. The demographics cover ages 12 up to 26. The action cartoon block, '''Powerime (a portmanteau of "power" and "anime" with the variety of Western action animation and Japanese anime) covers ages 14-23 while the late night block, Midnight X, covers ages 21-35. Most of the programming are produced by ABN Digital Entertainment. 'Programs airing on Toonopolis' * Chroma Guardians: Defenders of the Great Golden Star ''(similar to DHX Media's animated series ''Rainbow Brite) (produced by DHX Media for ABN Animationa Studios)'' '' * G-Force ''(a retelling of the 1986 anime ''G-Force: Guardians of Space with new elements) * Holmes and Watson: Crime Scene Agents ''(ABN Animation Studios) * ''J.J. Kash and Richy Monday ''(Altered Illusions Studios) * ''Kid Kassidy ''(Altitude Animation, Pty.) *''Loose Cannons (ABN Digital Entertainment) * Riders of Avalon: Quest for the Imperial Diamond ''(ABN Montreal) * ''The Slicks (G-Net Media) *''Tokimeki Memorial: 3rd Story'' (Konami Studios) *''Angel's Friends (Mondo TV/RTI/Play Entertainment/ABN Digital Entertainment) *''LoliRock (Marathon Media and Zodiac Family Entertainment) *''Sailor Moon Revolution (produced by Toei Animation for ABN Digital Entertainment) *''Billy Haymen Z: Jungle Fury (ABN Digital Entertainment) NEW! *''The Centurions'' (a reboot of the 1986 Ruby-Spears animated series produced by ABN Digital Entertainment) * Code Red: Ghost Recon ''(Sonar Animation) '''NEW!' * Halo Chronicles (Microsoft Studios and 343 Industries) * Lancer: The Animated Series (Media X-Ray Studios) * Liberty Alliance: New Defenders ''(ABN Digital Entertainment) * ''Mystic Dragon ''(produced by Telenet for RKO Animation Studios) * ''Red Vs. Blue: The Series ''(Rooster Teeth Entertainment, based on the online spin-off to the Halo video game series, ''Red Vs. Blue) * Speed Kings ''(ABN Animation Studios) * ''Thunderbirds XG: Destiny ''(Spin-off of the original ''Thunderbirds 2086 ''anime) * ''Fire Flash Knights ''(AEC Klaxxon Studios) * ''World's Greatest Champions ''(Altitude Animation, Pty.) '''NEW!' * NASCAR Racers: Evolution ''(FOX Animation Studios/NASCAR Digital Entertainment) '''NEW!' * Aaron Bond ''(G-Net Media) '''NEW!' * Portal: The Series ''(ABN Montreal) '''NEW!' * Fukushu Kensai no Gotai ''(LNC LTD. for ABN Digital Entertainment) '''NEW!' * Chojin Heiki Zero Eagle ''(produced by LNC LTD for ABN Digital Entertainment) '''NEW!' * Gundam Wing: Absolution X ''(Sunrise) '''NEW!' * Go Go Ryuga! ''(Double Dog Entertainment) * ''Laser Wing 19: Galaxy Force ''(ABN Animation Studios) * ''After Dawn ''(Matrix Pro Video Labs, Inc) * ''Delta Z ''(Eiken for TruVu Visual Studios) * ''Excalibur ''(based on the ''Soulcalibur ''video game series by Project Soul, Bandai-Namco Digital Entertainment and Telenet) * ''Gin Blossom Hill ''(ABN Animation Studios) * ''Lockdown ''(ATI Digital Video Vancouver) * ''LSPD Blue (ABN Digital Entertainment) * MacGruder ''(Marathon Studios) *''Omega Protocol ''(Telenet) *''Rise of the Juggernauts ''(ABN Digital Entertainment/Rankin) *''Ryder Coast to Coast ''(Magnus Studios) * ''Seekers: The Animated Series ''(based on the UBC TV series of the same name) * ''Sigma X ''(Eiken/TruVu Visual Studios) *''Sixshot Girls ''(Phoenix Visual Studios/Gainax) *''Slender: The Series (Altered Sight Studios; based on the Slenderman creepypasta stories) * Ted Texas: American Trucker ''(ABN Digital Entertainment) *''V: Sector 99 ''(Visimax Studios) *''Woodland Legends ''(Lenox Digital Studios '''Toonopolis Fall 2017-18 specials' Toonopolis Month of Magic - ''a marathon of ''Chroma Guardians, LoliRock, Angel's Friends, ''and ''Sailor Moon Revolution ''throughout the month of August ''Master Chief Marathon - ''a marathon of ''Halo Chronicles and Red vs. Blue ''throughout the month of September ''Spookopolis Marathon - ''a marathon of Halloween themed shows throughout the month of October ''Toonopolis American Thanksgiving '' - a marathon of Thanksgiving themed shows throughout the month of November ''A Holly, Jolly, Toonopolis Christmas - ''a marathon of Christmas themed shows throughout the month of December ''LoliRockin' Christmas ''- a Christmas themed mini-series of ''LoliRock ''episodes with a Christmas music special on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day ''Toonopolis New Years Super Weekend ''- a marathon of 31 different shows from the 2016 season in rotation throughout New Years weekend leading up to the one-hour simulcast of ''ABN First Night America 2017 New Years Eve at 11:00 PM Eastern. Past logos Toonoplis logo.png|Winter 2015-Summer 2017 Toonopolis 18.png|Summer 2017-present Category:Fictional television networks Category:ABN Domestic Television Corporation Category:ABN Affiliates